


What would it be like

by be_the_trash



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU- they don't know eachother, M/M, POV Tyler, Suicide Attempt, idk I was sad, kind of, sad but gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_the_trash/pseuds/be_the_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wrote this because I was sad. I'm not a great writer so sorry, but I hope you like it anyway. Also its very short sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What would it be like

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this because I was sad. I'm not a great writer so sorry, but I hope you like it anyway. Also its very short sorry.

He didn't know where it all started. He only knew that over time, being happy just got harder and harder. Sometimes simple tasks like eating were too difficult to manage because the only thing he could do was lay there and listen to the voices.

Sometimes he wrote. He liked to write lyrics to songs that would never be heard. Songs he would never get a chance to share. It helped. 

But it didn't help enough. Nothing did.

He often thought about death. What it would be like. What would it be like to simply stop existing?

He thought about these things now as he stared at the ground below him. It would be so easy to find out. Just to step forward.

He closed his eyes.

An end to the pain. A chance. For the first time in a long time, he felt hope. No more sadness. Peace.

The voices were whispering again. Telling him to do it. Just step forward.

He listened.

He felt himself fall before something grabbed his arm.

He opened his eyes to see a new pair of dark brown eyes looking at him. 

"Why?"

The question he didn't want to be asked. Especially not by a stranger who just saved his life.

As I was being pulled up onto the ledge the stranger asked, "Are you ok?" 

I looked at the man who took away my chance at peace. He had bright pink hair, dark brown eyes, and a frown.

I looked away and mumbled a quick yes. I just want him to leave.

The man looked at me, "Where do you live I'll drive you home." 

I told him where I lived and he brought me to his car. When we pulled up he followed me in and sat down across from me.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Tyler."

"Nice to meet you Tyler I'm Josh."

He continued to talk to me like he hadn't just saved my life. We talked about our lives. He was a drummer, without a band currently, that worked at a coffee shop down the street. We had many things in common, and I was starting to like him, despite what happened.

"It's getting late you should probably go. You have work tomorrow." I said.

"I can be a little tired tomorrow. I just need you to promise me one thing Tyler. Don't do it again. Stay alive for me."

I don't know why that meant so much to me, but it did. He cared about me. I looked him the eye, "I promise."

His smile lit the room. He leaned over and kissed me before quickly grabbing his coat and leaving.

What just happened?


End file.
